fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lumoshiland
|flag= |capital=Capital City |largestcity=Capital City |language=English, Lumoshian |anthem=Dvorak, Symphony 4, 4th movement |government=Dictatorship |currency=Federal Lumoshian Notes |denonym=Lumoshian |population=342,892,325 (2015 census) |environments=Mountainous, Partly Tropical |abbreviation=LL |drive=right }}Lumoshiland, officially the Republic of Lumoshiland, known locally as Repsoblík Lumoshiland is a country in Osiris, located on Lumilia. It consists of twelve states and a capital district. It is one of the largest countries in Osiris. Its leader, Lumoshi, has been compared to leaders such as George Washington or Abraham Lincoln, and at other times has been compared to Mao Zedong, Joseph Stalin, and Kim-Jong Un. He leads a political party known as Lumonism. History Culture Economy The economy was formerly run on socialism, with he government redistributing a large portion of wealth to the poor. Since 2018, the nation has returned to its capitalist free market system. Government Before 2015 Formerly, the government did not feature a large system of checks and balances. It could be seen as a hierarchy, with President Lumoshi located on the very top. Beneath him were the Congress, a group of about two hundred who vote on laws. Then, the Council of Thirteen represented the jurisdictions of the land and review the decisions the congress has made. The president could approve or disprove the laws from there. If the president was somehow incapacitated and made unable to serve, then the country would vote on a member of the Council of Thirteen to take their place. 2015 to 2018 In early 2015, President Lumoshi began to form a coup with a small party known as the Kraseviks in order to overthrow the Council of Thirteen, who Lumoshi thought were planning to assassinate him. His suspicions were correct, as an attempt to fire a hand-grenade at him during a speech was made. Lumoshi deposed the Council of Thirteen on March 19, 2015, a move called illegal by many. Lumoshi then proceeded to tear the constitution into pieces and wrote his own new constitution. By this time, the Kraseviks had grown into a significantly larger force who served Lumoshi and put down any opposition. Lumoshi then enacted a socialist government, with him as the Supreme Chancellor. 2018 to 2020 In late 2017, unrest began to build towards the nation's economic system. Marches on the Capital City occurred several times from November 2017 to January 2018. Many of these marches turned violent, leaving the military forced to intervene. Lumoshi feared that these protests would eventually escalate to a point where he could be assassinated or else removed from power. On January 21, 2018, Lumoshi announced a return to the former system of democracy, returning to the system of a president, congress, and the Council of Thirteen. 2020 to present Lumoshi grew sick of having the electorate counter his goals, so he decided to tear into pieces the constitution that he had written in January 2018. He pronounced himself the , holding absolute power over Lumoshiland and its inhabitants effective January 11, 2020. Location Lumoshiland is number four. Lumoshiland is located in the northern hemisphere of the land. It is one of the largest countries in Isis. Despite that, it shares few borders with the sea, being nearly landlocked. Due to its location left of the prime meridian, it has time zones ranging from UTC-5 to UTC-3. Geography Lumoshiland has a diverse geography. The western portions are quite mountainous, containing many peaks among the highest in the world. The tallest is Mount Kra'nyk, with a summit situated at 7,543 meters (24,747 feet). Very few settlements exist in these extreme areas, although there are some in lush valleys in between mountains. The areas to the east and south are closer to sea level. More cities exist in these areas, such as the capital. Some dry plains exist in the center of the nation, with more grassland and forest to the east. The northern areas resemble more of a tundra, with very cold temperatures resulting from proximity to the north pole. Language The majority of Lumoshians speak English, although some speak languages of nearby countries. Climate Lumoshiland uses the Fahrenheit scale to measure temperature. It has a climate that varies heavily between the year, getting very cold in winter but extremely hot in summer. These temperatures are the average of samples recorded from eight different cities. ! width="16%"|Month ! width="16%"|Average High ! width="16%"|Average Low ! width="16%"|Record High ! width="16%"|Record Low ! width="16%"|Precipitation |- |January |36 |18 |45 |-25 | |- |February |49 |34 |63 |-14 | |- |March |65 |44 |82 |19 | |- |April |79 |58 |93 |42 | |- |May |93 |70 |102 |54 | |- |June |103 |75 |111 |61 | |- |July |106 |77 |115 |63 | |- |August |105 |76 |113 |60 | |- |September |90 |69 |103 |55 | |- |October |74 |55 |90 |39 | |- |November |58 |39 |77 |18 | |- |December |39 |20 |55 |-14 | |}